


Beg For It

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Sub Liam, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wears panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned, enjoy.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

_I don't need a dozen roses_

_You ain't gotta wine and dine me, no_

_I don't need a pretty poet_

_Ooh, gettin' all emotional_

_You gotta beg for it, beg for it_

_______________________________________________

 

“I can see you peaking Liam.” Zayn says, voice knowing when Liam tries to open his eyes a bit.

 

Liam sighs softly and resigns to keeping his eyes closed, mind wandering to what Zayn could be hiding from him. The only hint Liam had got was that Zayn had a surprise for him when he got home that night. Liam was currently laying out on their shared bed, listening to the rustling of Zayn’s clothes and cock twitching slightly at the idea that Zayn is probably naked or in the middle of getting naked. “I just wanna see you.” Liam pouts.

 

Liam can practically hear Zayn smirking. “You will soon baby.” He purrs out the nickname and Liam’s face flushes. “Ok, you can open your eyes now.”

 

Liam’s eyes flutter open and his cock twitches again at the sight in front of him. Zayn’s standing in all his glory with nothing but a part of black lace panties that barely contain his cock and a giant smirk on his face. “Surprise.” He teases, slowly climbing onto the bed and over Liam’s body.

 

His eyes are wide, drinking Zayn’s body in before his eyes narrow onto the head of Zayn’s cock, peaking out of the panties. Liam reaches his hands up to drag them down Zayn’s body but before he can get to Zayn’s crotch, Zayn grabs them and smirks. He holds them above Liam’s head before leaning down to kiss the other boy. He keeps the kiss light and teases, more focused on rubbing down against Liam’s crotch in small motions. Liam moans, cock still trapped in his pants and he bucks up against Zayn’s small movements, needing more from the other boy. “Zayn-” Liam whines softly.

 

Zayn just pulls back from the kiss, sitting down so his ass is pressed against the bulge in Liam’s pants. He slips his hands under Liam’s shirt, pushing it up Liam’s torso until the other boy gets the hint and sits up slightly, letting Zayn tug the material off of him. Zayn then kisses down Liam’s chest slowly, stopping at each nipple to play special attention to it. Liam hisses and whimpers, loving how sucks and bites at the sensitive flesh. After a couple moments, Zayn continues kissing wetly down Liam’s chest, leading to his treasure trail and kiss right above the boxers that are poking out of the top of his pants. He looks up at Liam through his eyelashes, catching the other boy’s eye as Zayn’s nimble fingers undo Liam’s pants and pulls them off.

 

Zayn gives Liam another sly look before leaning down and gently sucking Liam through his boxers. Liam whines, hand reaching down and tangling in Zayn’s hair, almost begging for more. Zayn just sucks on him gently for a moment before pulling back. “Since you can’t keep your hands to yourself, m’gonna tie you up.” Zayn says, almost casually and, even though Liam whines quietly at the idea of not being able to touch Zayn, his cock fills up further, stretching against the wet material of his boxers.

 

Zayn gets up off of Liam, walking over to a small black box in the back of their closet. After a couple moments of searching, he comes back with two piece of silk, some lube and a condom. He places the lube and condom on the bed side table before going back to straddling Liam, practically sitting on the other boy’s cock. Liam whimpers, hips rubbing up against Zayn on their own accord. Zayn simply grabs on of his hands and ties it to part of the headboard, doing the same with the other one. Liam tests the restraints as soon as they’re on, knowing that if he tried hard enough he could break the hold but there’s something about Zayn having completely power over him that makes Liam’s cock wet.

 

Once they’re both satisfied with the tie, Zayn moves back down Liam’s body, this time taking off the other boy’s boxers. Zayn hums appraisingly at the sight of Liam’s hard cock, taking the tip into his mouth. “Zayn-” Liam cuts off, moaning at how Zayn hollows his mouth around the tip. He tongues at the slit, the taste of Liam’s precome filling his mouth before he goes down further, keeping his mouth tight around the shaft. He moves slowly, content with taking his time and teasing Liam. Above him, Liam whines, hands tugging on the restraints as Zayn plays with him. He tries to buck up into Zayn’s mouth, needing more, but Zayn lays an arm across his hips and forces Liam to be still.

 

He pulls off after a couple moments later, a small string of spit connecting his reddened lips to Liam’s dick and the sight causes his cock to leak more precome. “Like that?” Zayn asks slyly, licking his bottom lip purposely.

 

Liam nods, face red. “Please.” He whimpers softly. “Feels really good.”

 

Zayn hums, gently rubbing his fingers up and down Liam’s side. “Know it does love.” He sits up, inadvertently showing Liam how hard he is in his panties. His red cock is poking out of the top, soaking his hip and the top of the panties with his own precome in a way that has Liam’s mouth watering.

 

“Wanna show you how good it feels.” Liam says quickly, eyes moving from Zayn’s cock to his eyes. “Please- _wanna_.” He all but begs.

 

Zayn swears, barely audible, but he doesn’t deny Liam. Instead, he moves up Liam’s body so his knees are pressed against Liam’s armpits and he’s straddling Liam’s chest. He tucks the panties under his balls, not wanting to take them off yet and he moves himself so he’s hunched over Liam, his cock brushing Liam’s lips. Liam wastes no time, tongue darting out to taste the precome wetting his lips. “Such a come slut.” Zayn hums.

 

Liam moans, eyes widen and he nods. “Yes sir.” Liam says, barely even recognising that he called Zayn ‘sir’. “Just for you.”

 

Zayn groans, cock twitching and he presses his hips further forward, unable to help it. Liam takes as much as he can into his mouth, sucking at the tip and rubbing the flat of his tongue on it, moaning around the shaft. Zayn presses in slowly, knowing it’s been awhile since he’s fucked Liam’s mouth and, as much as he wanted to go hard and fast, he didn’t want to hurt Liam in a way that they both didn’t want. Liam only moans though, taking every inch in stride and sucking hard, throat fluttering around the tip while Zayn moans. Slowly, he builds up speed, barely giving Liam a moment to breath as he thrusts in and out, groaning louder and louder with each thrust. Liam keeps his mouth tight, wanting Zayn to come down his throat.

 

“Gonna make me come then?” Zayn breaths out, getting a particularly loud moan from Liam in response. Zayn moans back, loving how the vibrations feel around his dick and he picks up speed again, balls slapping against Liam’s chin as he feels himself teetering against the edge. Liam, knowing this from how rough Zayn gets, he makes his mouth tighter and, in a couple moments, Zayn’s groaning and coming down Liam’s throat. Liam moans happily, swallowing down Zayn’s load and whining loudly when Zayn takes his dick out, too sensitive to let Liam continue. “Good boy.” Zayn praises lightly and glances down at Liam’s cock.

 

It’s a deep red, fully hard and curling up against his stomach. There’s a small pool of precome and Zayn reaches down, scooping some up with his fingers before pressing them into Liam’s mouth, who sucks on them eagerly. Zayn does that a few more times, loving how into it Liam gets before he reaches over and grabs the lube, mentally debating between two possibilities before deciding on one idea. “I’m gonna ride you,” Zayn says, watching Liam’s reaction, “and you’re not allowed to come until I tell you, understand?”

 

Liam nods, mouth hanging open slightly. “Yes sir.” He mumbles, cock leaking precome. “Feel close though, please.”

 

Zayn just hums, pretending like he doesn’t care while he tucks his dick back into his basically ruined panties and moves so his ass is facing Liam. He lubes up his fingers and pushes his panties to the side and pushes a finger in, letting Liam watch. He hears Liam’s breath catch and Zayn smirks, letting out his own small moan. He starts off slow, teasing himself a bit before adding a second finger in and curling them. He finds his prostate easily enough, having more than enough practice and Zayn moans, hips rocking back against his fingers. His cock twitches with interest, slowly filling up again. He scissors his fingers, making sure to brush his prostate with every thrust and, soon enough, he’s hard again and bouncing back against three of his fingers, moaning. “Can’t wait to get your dick in me.” Zayn moans out, hearing Liam whimper behind him. “Love how big you get for me.”

 

“Only you sir.” Liam moans, straining against his restraints again, wanting nothing more than to get his hands on Zayn’s ass.

 

Zayn hums his apprazal and slips his fingers out of himself with a small moan. He moves again, this time so he’s back to facing Liam and he hovers over Liam’s dick. He reaches a hand back, gripping onto it and lines the other boy up with his hole, the panties still on but pushed to the side. Liam moans, wanting to fuck up into Zayn but the other boy just teases him, rubbing his hole against Liam’s cock and letting the tip catch on the hole before, finally but slowly, sinking down onto it.

 

Liam moans, eyes closed tightly as Zayn swizzles his hips and gets comfortable, groaning at how full he feels. He places his hands on Liam’s chest before lifting up half way and dropping suddenly, taking all of Liam back into him. They both moan and Liam’s hips shift as Zayn’s going down, causing his disk to hit against Zayn’s prostate. Zayn moans and he repeats the action, loving how it feels. He keeps the pace fast and rough, listening to Liam’s high pitched moans and whines as he bucks into Zayn. Zayn takes one hand off of Liam’s chest, reaching into the already tight panties to try and jack himself off in time with his thrusts but there’s no rhythm between them, so Zayn settles for a hard and fast pace, both for the hand around himself and fucking down onto Liam’s cock.

 

“S’close.” Liam whines. “Please sir- _need_ to come, need it, need it-”

 

“No.” Zayn half growls, half moans, close to his own orgasm. “Not until I say.”

 

Liam whines and bucks up into Zayn particularly rough, as if maybe he could fuck the other boy into saying yes. He may not fuck Zayn into saying yes, but he brings the other boy right to the edge, causing him to whine and fuck down hard on Liam, tugging on his dick roughly before he finally comes for a second time, his load soaking through his panties and ruining them completely. He collapses onto Liam’s chest, breathing heavily as Liam whines, barely able to control himself when Zayn squeezes around him and comes. “ _Please_ sir.” Liam begs quietly. “Need to come.”

 

Zayn hums softly and pulls off of Liam, wincing at how sensitive he is. He takes off the panties to and, noticing Liam’s eyes on them, placing them in Liam’s mouth to gag him with them. Liam, surprised but pleased, moans around the material and suck on them, tasting Zayn’s load for the second time that night. “Same rule still stands love.” Zayn hums and he reaches down, taking Liam’s dick into his hand. He starts jerking him off slowly but speeds up quickly, hand barely more than a blur as it works over Liam’s dick, content to keep Liam right on the edge and see how far Liam’s willing to go to follow Zayn’s orders. He’s all but crying at this point, moaning and whining through the panties in his mouth and he bucks up wildly into Zayn’s hand when, suddenly, Zayn stops.

 

Zayn takes his hand away, watching how Liam wildly bucks into the air, not wanting Zayn to tease him anymore but needing the friction. Zayn reaches up and pulls the panties out of Liam’s mouth, wanting to hear Liam’s cries and moans, not wanting them to be muffled through the material anymore and he climbs into Liam’s legs, his face at Liam’s crotch. Zayn gently sucks on the tip, cleaning up the precome for a moment before kissing lightly down the shaft and past Liam’s balls, going for the other boy’s hole. Liam whines, knowing what Zayn’s about to do just before the other boy places a wet kiss over Liam’s hole. He moans, thrashing above Zayn but Zayn just simply grabs Liam’s hips, keeping the other boy still as he goes in, teases Liam’s hole before slowly pushing in. He alternates between kitten licks and fucking into Liam with his tongue while one of his hands reaches up, going back to jerking Liam off.

 

He keeps his movements up with his tongue while his hand alternates between jerking Liam off roughly and holding tightly around the base of Liam’s dick to make sure he doesn’t come. All this time, Liam’s moaning and begging above him. “Please- please, sir-” Liam cries out, withering and unsure if he wants to fuck down onto Zayn’s tongue or up into his hand. “Need- please!”

 

Zayn stops for a moment, pulling back from eating Liam out and leaving his hand tight around the base of Liam’s cock. “How badly d’you need to come?” He asks, as if he hadn’t just been listening to Liam.

 

There are tear stains down Liam’s face and the boy nods quickly. “So bad sir- need it, need you to let me.” He whines, hips wiggling. “S’hard for you, wanna come for you, wanna show you how much I can come for you.” Liam begs.

 

Zayn hums, pretending to decide whether or not he’s going to let Liam come. “Since you’ve been such a good boy tonight,” he says, watching Liam flush under the praise, “you can come when I let go of your dick ok baby? Want you to come untouched?”

 

Liam nods excitedly, obviously happy that he’s finally going to get to to come. “Yes sir, will wait sir.”

 

Zayn smirks and goes back to what he was doing before, still wanting to tease Liam a bit further before he comes. There’s something about the way Liam comes unhinged when he wants to come, how needy he becomes. Zayn keeps up with the rough movements, watching how much thick precome leaks out of Liam. After a couple moments of watching, he comes back to eating Liam out and, a couple seconds later, he lets go of Liam’s cock.

 

As soon as his hands not touching the other boy, Liam’s crying out and coming hard. Zayn pulls back to watch and Liam’s back arches off the bed. His chest is covered in his white load, and he’s breathing heavily and crying softly.

 

Zayn moves back up Liam’s body as he finishes his orgasm, gently wiping away the other boy’s tears. “So good for me.” He praises gently as Liam looks at him with wide eyes.

 

“Love being good for you.” Liam mumbles shyly but he doesn’t break eye contact with Zayn. “Didn’t know if I could hold off that long but you didn’t want me to come.”

 

“And you did hold off.” Zayn says gently, brushing some of Liam’s hair off his forehead. “Such a good boy.”

 

Liam flushes again. “Only you.” He mumbles, wanting to press closer against Zayn but he doesn’t, not wanting to make both boys and their bed messy. “M’all messy.”

 

“Oh, here-” Zayn says, starting to get out of bed to grab a wash cloth but Liam just reaches into the mess with his fingers before bringing them back to his mouth and sucking on them. “Fuck-” Zayn swears, eyes wide. “You’re gonna kill me love.”

 

Liam flushes and repeats the action, liking how he teases Zayn this time around. “Tastes good.” He says simply. “Not as good as you though.”

 

Zayn kisses Liam’s forehead once before rolling over and grabbing some tissues. “If you keep this up, m’gonna get hard again.” He laughs, messily cleaning Liam up with the tissues. Liam pouts but doesn’t protests, cuddling up against Zayn after he throws out the dirty tissues. They’re quiet for a moment before- “You liked this though, right love?”

 

Liam nods, cheeks flushed. “I loved it all. The panties were- they were really nice. And I like that you controlled my orgasm but tried to make me come anyways.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time but- I think the panties are ruined.” Zayn chuckles.

 

“I’ll buy you another pair.” Liam says, ideas for which colours and desgins he wouldn’t mind seeing Zayn in. Maybe a pair with a bow because his ass and his dick are a present.

 

_______________________________________________

 

_If you want it all_

_It's non negotiable_

_So do as I say (I say)_

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics, title and fic based off of nicki minaj's get on your knees feat. ariana grande
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
